


part time hero

by Alenacantfly



Series: Sterek christmas '15 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Clubbing, Derek is a dork, M/M, Stiles saves him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alenacantfly/pseuds/Alenacantfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How very heroic of you”, Derek replied, sarcasm seeping into his voice.</p><p>“I am Stiles. Forensic science student and part time hero.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	part time hero

“Hi.” The young girl was beaming up at him and oh god-

Oh no. That was a donation form. And he really didn't have the time.

“Would you spare me a few minutes of your time?” She was still smiling hopefully at him and he found himself nodding. He was bad at refusing people.

“Hey!” 

Derek turned around and nearly crashed into a young man.

“Honey, we gotta go!”, the man said and took his arm, dragging him away. Derek stumbled behind him, dumbfounded. 

“Wha-? What?” He stuttered as they finally stopped around a corner. The young man released his arm and Derek took his time to finally look at him. He was gorgeous. Pale skin and bright brown eyes, plush lips and tousled hair.

“Sorry, but you didn't seem to be able to get away from that charity worker and I took it upon myself to rescue you.” He was grinning, mischief dancing in his eyes. 

“How very heroic of you”, Derek replied, sarcasm seeping into his voice.

“I am Stiles. Forensic science student and part time hero.”

Derek took the hand Stiles held out to him and bowed his head to kiss it. “Derek. Deputy and part time damsel in distress.”

Stiles laughed with his head thrown back, his cheeks coloring. “Nice to meet you, Derek.”

“Very nice, indeed.” Derek said and kept his fake proper accent, making Stiles's grin widen.

Stiles's watch started beeping and he looked down at it, his face falling. “I gotta go. But it was really nice to meet you. If you ever need a hero-” He trailed off, waved a little awkwardly and rushed off and left Derek a little dazed. 

 

He did not expect to see Stiles again. What were the odds? But he couldn't get those brown eyes out of his mind, like a deer caught in headlines. 

He wasn't pining after a stranger. No way.

And that absolutely was not the reason Cora dragged him out of his apartment to “get loose”.

He may have told the story a lot. Maybe. “If I hear you wax poetry about his face one more time, I swear to god-”

Perhaps.  
So that's how he ended up in a club with his little baby sister. Who wasn't that little anymore. And had run off with a pretty but scary redhead. And he was alone. Great.

He needed a drink.

Derek made his way over to the bar. The club was rather busy. And loud. And Derek felt himself reminded why he usually avoided going clubbing.

He looked around, his eyes moving from face to face, but nobody could catch his eyes. Until-

“Stiles?”, he asked and pushed himself of the bar he was leaning on, his order forgotten. That was definitely Stiles. But he didn't seem to hear him over the pounding music. His back was to Derek now, but something about his stance was off. His shoulders were tense and he seemed to make himself smaller, drawing in on himself.

Derek was close enough now to hear what the guy in front of Stiles was shouting. “Oh, come on. I can show you a good time.”

Stiles shook his head. “No, thank you.” His voice was cold, like he was repeating himself.

Without thinking about it, Derek moved behind Stiles, wrapping an arm around his waist, loose enough for Stiles to shake out of hit, but tight enough to get a message across.

“Derek!” Stiles had turned towards him, twisting in his arms.

“Is there a problem?”, Derek asked, glaring at the guy over Stiles's shoulder.

“No problem. He didn't tell me he had a boyfriend.” Stiles huffed angrily and Derek tightened his grip. “He told you no. Whether or not he has a partner doesn't make his choice to not get involved with you more or less valid.” He made sure to let his voice drop, let it go flat, add a little growl at the end.

“Understood.” The guy backed off, his eyes wide and face pale.

Derek watched him go and released Stiles from his grip. Stiles turned fully around, facing him. “That was awesome!”, he shouted over the music. “Looks like I am the damsel in distress this time.”

Derek laughed. “Would you like to get out of here?” 

Stiles eyes widened and Derek's eyes followed as his tongue darted out to wet his lips. 

 

“How about some coffee?”, Derek asked once they were outside and could finally breath. 

“Sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another day down. If anyone wants to count down to Christmas with Sterek fanfiction/fanart/fanmixes/etc., you can find all the information on my tumblr, [ over here ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/tagged/sccc15/)  
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
